Catch
by futurecammiegoode
Summary: Spoiler for CMH. Zach/Cammie. Cammie runs into Bex at the mall when they're 25. she feels like she's being tailed and runs for the elevator. She runs into Zach there. It unfolds.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: This is my first Gallagher Girl Series Fanfiction and I hope you people like it. It is a spoiler to all u peeps who haven't read **_**Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy**_**. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series. Those belong to Ally Carter in all her famous-ness and awesome author-itude. (I like to make up words)

Cammie POV

I'm 25 and work at the Gallagher Academy for privileged young women. I took my mother's place as headmistress. Goode took over for Joe Solomon before I was hired as headmistress. After that kiss in 10th grade from Zach, I have avoided talking to any Blackthorne Boy, worried it might be him and I won't know what to say.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said a little girl maybe 7 years old. Oh, did I mention I was at the D.C. mall? "Ma'am, can you help me find my mommy? I got lost in the toy store."

"Of course," I replied. "What does she look like?" I already know, for I was a spy and could notice things like little girls' mommies; especially if the little girl happened to be wearing a huge, pink, fluffy tutu and a got pink coat to match.

"She has caramel eyes, and brown skin, and a British accent, and…" she trailed off.

"Is her name Rebecca?"

"I think so,"

"Let's go find her."

2 minutes later we saw Bex with an over-the-shoulder pocketbook, standing frantic in line at the customer service desk.

"Bex?"

"Mommy!"

Mrs. Morgan?" Bex questioned.

"Ha! As if. You really don't recognize me, do you?" I laughed.

"Wait a second, Cammie? Cam! Whoa! I thought I'd never see you again! I can see you've met my daughter, Aliza." The little girl smiled.

"Yes. Now, just give me one good guess at your husband. Hmmm. Grant," I guessed, knowing I was right. Or at least, I thought I was at the moment.

"Wrong-o. Jonas," she stated, catching me off-guard.

"Really. You honestly did that to Liz," I inquired. Bex squirmed; I was making her uncomfortable.

"Wait, does she..." I pointed to Aliza. Bex nodded. "Then you'll have to bring her over to the school. Or do you not.." The feeling I was being followed interrupted me. "I gotta go. Stop by the school soon!" I said.

I started toward the ladies room, hoping for a quick change of clothes and hair. Possibly make-up. But of course, fate was against me and the bathrooms were closed. I hurried to the elevator to the 2nd floor where there were bathrooms. I got stuck in the elevator with none other than Zach Goode in the flesh and blood.


	2. Elevator

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and Story Alerts, my friends. (Yes, I consider all my reviewers my friends.) I am glad you liked my chapter. This chapter is mainly dialogue between Cam and Zach. I cannot tell whether or not to cuss in the 3****rd**** chapter, because my parents will see that I have saved this and might want to read it. So, probably not. The elevator is the scene throughout the next two chapters. I didn't include an A/N at the end of Ch. 1 because I forgot. doesn't like me and won't give me a chance to name the chapters. So, Ch. 1= the meeting. This Chapter= Elevator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. That is Ally Carter's job. HER book, DJG, comes out June 9****th****. Yes, I memorized the date. On to the story!**

Zach POV

_"Cammie's in the elevator. Oh My God. What do I say? Do I say anything?" _I thought to myself.

"Hi there, Gallagher Girl," I said, aloud this time.

"Hello," she replied. "What do you want, Goode?" she snapped.

"How's your day going?"

"Awkward."

I sat down on the bench right after the lights went out. "Why don't you tell me about it? Looks like we're going to be here for a while," I said.

"Like I would tell you," she snapped back.

"Why not? We shared a kiss in-"

"DON'T! Say that," she interrupted.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! We kissed in 10th grade!"

"Ugh. You are so immature," she said in disgust.

"Riiight," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we shared a KISS in 10th grade, so why don't share how our day is going?"

"Fine. I was shopping and I ran into a little girl dressed in pink head-to-toe. She had lost her mom," she trailed off.

"Who just so happened to be Bex?" I finished smugly. I smiled.

"How'd you know-"

I pointed to myself and answered, "Spy."

She ssh'd me. "We're inside a video-taped elevator!" she hissed.

"The power's out."

"Oh yeah."

"Wow…for a 25-year-old spy, you sure don't notice much."

"Don't you mean, 'for a headmistress'?"

"No."

"Oh."

**A/N: So there's the 2****nd**** chapter. I know its short, but all of the chapters will be. I wrote it down on paper first, and each one was only 1 page long. I kinda suck at building people up. As oXXb00kw0rmXXo said, they sound more like teenagers than 25-year-old adults. I know that. I just can't really picture them saying much other than that. It's easier to write like this. I know I keep rambling on, but it's much easier to write this than the chapters. Idk why. I made Zach a little immature in this chapter; not on purpose, it just seemed right here. The next chapter is most-likely coming today. But no promises! To get hugs from your fav Gallagher Girl characters, just review and ask so. The best review might get posted in my next chapter! For Twilight/GG fans, go ahead and ask for the Cullen's and the pack's too. I know I'm getting Jake's and Goode's! ;)**


	3. M&M

A/N: I know, its been all day, but I had school, homework, dinner, etc. So, here's Ch. 3. But first, THE HUGS!!!! So, 7thflockmember wanted a hug from Zach; oXXb00kw0rmXXo wanted a hug from Zach; and Stop. But don't stare please asked for 2. One from Zach, one from Jasper Hale-Cullen. People. Please! Please Please PLEASE start reviewing! Tell your friends! Tell your neighbors! Tell everyone you know! If I don't get at least 4 reviews for this chapter, I won't post Chapter 4 for 2 weeks. And you'll be living on a cliff-hanger. A GOOD ONE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. (Tear Tear, Sniffle Sniffle)

Cammie POV

He pulled a bag of M&M's out of his pocket. _Darn. Our snack._ I thought.

"Any-who. You were saying about Bex and 'Liza?" Zach said, popping 2 M&M's into his mouth.

I got very annoyed. "As I was saying," I continued through gritted teeth. "I invited them up to the school. Along with Bex's husband Jonas."

"Bex and _Jonas?!_" He almost choked on his two M&M's.

"I think they make a great couple," I lied.  
"Yeah, well you aren't the one whose best friend (a.k.a. Jonas) had a crush on LIZ! Grant had a crush on Bex!"

"Vice-versa since we last saw you three!"

"Really?" he asked quietly. I nodded. I was sure I was breaking about 5 best friend rules by having revealed this to him. "Wow. I didn't know that," he replied (to my nod).

I stole 3 M&M's. "Hey! Those are mine!" He yelled.

I popped them into my mouth. "You snooze, you lose," I laughed.

He made a swift movement towards me and I was ready to attack. But then his soft lips touched mine. His hands weaved into my hair. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. Just when I thought he was done, I felt his tongue trying to find a way into my mouth. I, like the bird-brain I am, let him in. My tongue somehow ended up in his mouth. Then I realized it. I was kissing Zach! And I wasn't afraid of him! Oh. My. Gosh. AND IT WAS ZACH!!!!

The elevator started moving again, 2 minutes into the kiss.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? In between? I sure hope it's the first or last ones! Now, hugs from Edward, Mike, Jacob, Jasper, my Teddy Bear Emmett, Zach, Joe Solomon, and Josh will be distributed. Any Mike fans? Boo you!!! Just kidding. Some of you may not know who the first 5 are. They are Twilight People. Please review! 4 or else! You can blame the others. Deadline is the 20th of February! I mean it! Friday or no chapter! But I do have 2 twilight stories:

Twilight Twist (Not very good)

All around the Cullen Family Tree

Another one coming out idk when called "What if…" for Team Jake fans. Bye! Good night!


	4. Leave

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, so Ch.5 is coming out right after this one. ****Maybe**** 10 minutes after. **

**Hugs: oXXb00kw0rmXXo gets everyone. Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen gets Zach. XxOoTWILIGHToOxX gets Edward and Zach. And the7thflockmember gets Zach. Not to mention I get Jacob B and Zach G!**

**Disclaimer: I, futurecammiegoode, do hereby declare, I do not own Gallagher Girls. They belong to Alli Carter, and I am not she, for, as earlier stated, I am futurecammiegoode.**

Zach POV

I stopped kissing her as soon as the elevator started moving again. I backed away, leaving her dazed.

"Wow. That, was a great kiss," I said, my eyes blank, my mind still stunned.

"Uh-huh," Cammie replied in that lovely voice of hers. Her tone was the same as mine, but instead of her eyes being blank, her eyes had a sparkle to them. Then that sparkle turned into fury.

_SLAP!_ "What'd you do that for, be-otch?!" She cried. Then she started bawling. When the elevator got to the 2nd level finally, she left and started running for the stairs, bounding down them with grace in her step. I got out and started walking after her with a worried look on my face. I gave up and started for the exit so I could go home.

**A/N: I told you it was short. She may have almost cussed, but you can still feel the anger in her voice. In the rough draft of this chapter, it was only ½ a page long, and I had written after twice. Poor Zach. He is so confuzzled right now! I can't believe I actually wrote that. I am a terrible person! JK. I don't want to start a fight with any of you! So, no hugs this time, but next chapter! I promise!**


	5. New Girlfriend!

**A/N: As I promised, here is Ch 5. Please don't hate me for the last chapter! I didn't mean to hurt Zach's feelings, I was just angry with another guy named Zach who goes to my school. Man I hate the 2****nd**** one. Not Goode! The other anonymous one. So, It was rude, but still. Don't hate me please!**

**Hugs: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Zach POV

When I reached home from DC (in case you didn't know, my home is the Gallagher Academy), you could possibly guess who was waiting by the outside door of the school (the one the citizens of Roseville, VA know about). Poor Cammie was standing there, crying her eyes out.

I got out of the limo and walked up to her saying, "Don't cry. It was only a kiss. It's not like you have a boyfriend or husband! Although, I think you have one of the two now." I hugged her.

Cammie POV

_Oh. My. (Sniffle) Gosh._

Zach actually asked me to be his girlfriend! Kind of…

"I don't know, **Sniffle**, could you possibly ask me later?" I asked stupidly.

"I wasn't asking; I was implying. We've had two kisses. I think that makes it official," replied Zach.

"Okay, you go ahead and think that."

"Just go along with it! You know you like me." He smirked.

"Fine," I gave up.

He kissed my cheek. "See you at the Welcome Back dinner." He waked away and I smiled. "Gallagher Girl," he added.

"Okay, Blackthorne Boy," I whispered. He heard and I could tell he started smiling.

Zach POV

"Okay, Blackthorne Boy," Cammie whispered. I smiled. No, I beamed. Wait a second, the most beautiful girl in the universe is my girlfriend, and I haven't even made a date with her! I am so dumb. "I'll ask her to my room for dessert and an all-night movie marathon," I thought to myself. "Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

**A/N: I know, it's kinda short, but at least it's longer than Ch.4! I hope you like that Cammie and Zach are going out. I know I do, but it's my story, so my opinion doesn't really count in this matter. Well, I really like the part where she called him Blackthorne Boy. I thought that was funny. She doesn't repeat it, but I figured it would be nice to make his smile (or beam) from his POV. Well, hugs from your fav twilight/gg characters! Lol. Feedback! Must. Have. Feedback! I need it to survive!!**


End file.
